


You're not going to die.

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Felix low key flirting with Locus, M/M, Mild Gore, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Felix gets himself into one of those situations where he gets stabbed, its serious, if he had gotten to Locus and they had found a doctor earlier...Locus thought Felix was just joking around or being sarcastic... but maybe...
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Kudos: 7





	You're not going to die.

  
"Locus--" he groans, looking at his wound.  
"Don't talk."  
Felix let out a laugh, _"me? Not_ talking? Impossible." He grinned.

" _Fuck me_ "   
Locus frowned, **"what"**  
"Before I die"  
"... You want me to _fuck_ you... While you're _dying..."_  
Felix grinned, "yeah"  
"That's--" Locus shook his head, Felix was always _sarcastically_ flirting with him, but he never...  
Felix smiled weakly, "don't worry"  
Locus narrowed his eyes, "I'm not into..." he wasn't sure what to call... Having sex with a dying, _bleeding out_ , person.

  
Felix closed his eyes while smiling widely, "necrophila?"  
"That's not--"  
"I mean, one last _huzzah"_  
"Felix." His voice soft.  
"I was just asking" Felix swallowed some blood, only to cough it back up.  
"If you survive? _Then yes."_  
Felix shook his head, "you don't have to _entertain_ me, Locus. If you're **_disgusted_** by it, that's the answer."  
He didn't think this was the time Felix would be _serious_ or... _adult_ minded at all.  
He grabbed the smaller's hand, squeezing it, "you're not going to die."  
"L-Locs-" Felix exhaled before going quiet.  
_"Felix?"_ He shook him, _**"Felix?"**_ Voice louder and clearly panicked. Locus looked at his partner, closing his eyes hard.

**Author's Note:**

> SIKE!
> 
> Felix woke up in an, what he would describe as 'shady af', alley.  
> A guy playing operation on his body, stitching him up like that creepy dude from Toy Story 2.
> 
> He looks over to Locus, who's sitting next to him, hiding a smile behind his hands.  
> "Locus?" Felix whispered.  
> The taller leaned forward, "it's not disgusting..." he sighed, embarrassed he kinda admitted it to Felix.  
> But he just received a soft smile, "should probably discuss this..." he looked at the shady guy, he looked like he ignored them 100%.  
> "In private..." Felix frowned.  
> Locus hummed in agreement.  
> He held both of Felix's hands in his, "I told you, you're not gonna die."  
> Felix clicked his tongue, "guess I owe you a drink then."


End file.
